Talk:X-Wing Miniatures: Second Edition Wiki
I think this wiki is mis-named - while first edition was clearly labelled "X-Wing Miniatures Game" all the information, including product packaging, refers to this new game simply as "X-Wing", losing the "Miniatures Game" part. -Anonymous Maybe, but this second edition is the revision on the first edition, and IMO clarity is important for players who are looking to transition over. Wazat (talk) 15:55, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Whats the plan for the" Game Concepts" table? Comparing it to the 1.0 wiki it seems to be missing quite a few pages of information. Things like obstacles, overlapping ships, initiative etc. I'm asking 'cause if we add too many points to that table, it will push the ship list further and further down the page, and that ship list is probably the first point of interest for most people entering the hobby. On topic of the ship list, whats the reasoning for dividing expansion set pages into one expansion set page and one ship page? I get that they are technically two different topics, but the only information on ship pages thats really missing from expansion set pages is ship stats and that in-universe history blurb. And i would atleast want to see ship stats on the expansion page for a ship I'm interested in, even before wanting to know what the pilots are about Icebound777 (talk) 19:16, July 22, 2018 (UTC) For the Ship list, while I'm not sure exactly why it was initially set up that way, I'd say it's the same reason that all the pilot stats and abilities aren't listed on the expansion page. All that stuff fits better on it own page, especially when you start running into expansion packs with multiple ships, like Saw's and Lando's Falcon, or multiple expansion packs all including the same ship, like the Core set, Saw's and the X-wing expansion all including the X-wing. The ship page is a good place to list all of the Pilots that come from different expansions (Iden Versio from the Core set, Howlrunner from the TIE/ln expansion, Captain Rex from the Rebel Conversion Kit) and explaining when they are not from the same faction (Captain Rex being Rebel instead of Imperial) . It also easier to link to a ship page when needed then to link to a random expansion page or a disambiguation page. That being said, adding ship stats to the expansion page might work, if it can be made to look good and be useful. --Nspace (talk) 21:21, July 22, 2018 (UTC) I think Game Concepts should be kept as a simple list, moving most of the narrow topics into a separate "Game Rules" article. As you say, a long list would push the ship list down, and most players aren't looking for such fine detail on the main page (and if they are, they can search or visit the Game Rules page for a list). The main screen should be as uncumbersome as possible. I'm even considering simplifying the Product list on the main page so there's less to load on mobile connections, e.g. showing only the last few expansions and including a link to the full product list page. Ship Infoboxes could easily be inserted on the Expansion pages just as they are inserted on the Ship page; that's not very different from the 1.0 wiki (where we'd put the dial and arcs on the bottom of the page; the infobox would be a lot less scattered). We set up the "Infobox:Ship Name" pages to be easily included that way. As long as it looks good in practice, I think it's a great idea. I would say yes, do that for the Core set and expansions, but not for the conversion kits (that would rapidly turn into a hot mess, with 14 - 18 infoboxes on one page). In their case, simply listing and linking to the ships from the conversion kit page is better. We did separate the Expansion and Ship pages on purpose though. The expansion talks about a specific way to acquire the ship, and everything that comes with it. It talks about the ship (or ships) in terms of how you're considering buying it. The ship page talks about the ship itself, or rather, how you think about the ship when you're considering putting it on the table, or you're battling it. This was always an awkward part of the 1.0 wiki, that ships didn't exist outside of their expansions, and it made navigation troublesome. Now if you want to build a fleet around your T-65, or if you're considering buying a T-65, you can visit that ship page and start exploring your options. With T-65 X-Wing as the core page for that ship, you can explore the expansions from the Available Through list, or explore the Pilots available, see its stats, upgrades, etc. That's the ship's home base, regardless of how many or how few expansions it has. After all, right now most ships don't have an expansion page -- they're only available through the conversion kit. And later when there's 4+ expansions containing T-65s or Fang Fighters, you won't have to remember those expansions' names to look up the ship and see its stats etc. Hopefully that logic will hold over time and not be confusing to users. But it's one of those "time will tell" things. :) Wazat (talk) 01:19, July 23, 2018 (UTC)